Soliders Mentor
by Enide Dear
Summary: Zack can learn a lot from Angeal, far more than he ever dreamt. But he probably shouldn't write home to his mom about it


Soliders Mentor

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: Zack centered

Rating: Pretty much PWP ;)

Summary: My theory? ShinRa puts Viagra in the water coolers.

Zack wasn't totally surprised if a little embarrassed when he opened the door to Angeal's apartment and was met by the sight of two bodies - one lithe and russet and the other strong and dark haired- entwined on the couch, not even noticing him. After all, it was pretty apparent that the two First Classers were a couple even for someone with as short attention span as Zack. He quietly shut the door again, mentally congratulating Angeal on scoring such a fine ass, and grinned to himself as he lodged the view firmly in mind.

iLateri/

Zack was a bit more taken off guard as he came to turn in a few late reports to General Sephiroth's office to be treated to the sight of Angeal on his knees on the plush carpet and his mouth very busy. One of those long, for once not leather clad, legs were slung over his shoulder and he was doing something to the Demon of Wutai that made him sound breathless and undone and almost pleading for more, strong hands entwined in dark hair. Zack dropped his jaw before realizing he'd probably get his neck snapped if Sephiroth saw him and hurriedly shut the door. But again he got some damn fine mental images to keep him company at nights.

iLateri/

The Turks office floor wasn't one where Zack spent a lot of time so he had to look around for Tseng before Cissney was kind enough to direct him to a conference room out in one wing of the building where they were to meet. Zack walked around the corner and was treated to a full view through the glass door of the dangerous, cold, lethal and above all professional Turk he sometimes went on missions with, arching over the conference table, his usually impeccable suit pants pooling around his ankles, Angeal's big hand in a firm grip around the back of his neck and his legs spread wide to accommodate the First Classer. It looked almost brutal but the fact that Tseng still had guns strapped under each arm could only mean it was completely voluntary. And from the look on the wutai man's face - a look that Zack hadn't even though the cold man capable off - it was not just voluntary but extremely pleasant. Zack backed away slowly before they could spot him.

iLateri/

Being a Second Class Solider, Zack had never met Director Lazard although he'd of course seen pictures of him in the papers. But at no point had the proper Director looked anything like the eager man with his leg wrapped around Angeal's waist and being pounded into the wall of the office supplies room when Zack came to pick up some pens for that cute receptionist downstairs.

iLateri/

There was a strange sound from the bathroom stall next to him. Zack peeked over the wall to see Reno of the Turks , arms outstretched for support and swearing breathlessly, squirming in Angeal's lap while Rude was down in front of him, face buried in short, red hairs.

iLateri/

One late night when looking for a snack in the common room kitchen after a late guard patroll, Zack was treated to the sight of Reeve Tuesti, Director of the Urban Planning Department, on top of a certain big-boned First Class Soldier. Angeal laid with his hands behind his head, but Reeve was obviously happy doing all the work, panting and gasping as he rode him.

iLateri/

Kunsel was always talkative but Zack had never heard him scream as loud as when Angeal had him on his back on the training room carpet, legs spread wide and helmet still on.

iLateri/

The shower rooms were occupied and Zack was no longer surprised to see that Angeal was in there, holding a short blonde trooper by his wrists while giving him a handjob; the trooper's fair face flushed red as he came but then he smiled and went down on his knees to repay the service.

iLateri/

"Sir? May I talk to you?" Zack knocked on Angeal's office door and stepped in.

"Of course. You are Zackary Fair, am I right? From what I've heard your training results are outstanding within your group." Angeal nodded at the eager-looking youngster.

"Yes, sir." Beaming a bit with pride, Zack straightened his shoulders. "That is why I am here. I want to, uh, progress faster. That's why I'd like to request for you to be my mentor."

"Why me? Why not Sephiroth or Genesis?" Angeal seemed genuinely curious. Zack grinned, shut the door behind him and walked over to the First Class Solider, dumping himself into Angeal's lap.

"Because," he purred as he started to unbuckle the many belts. "I figure if anyone can teach a puppy, it would be a dog."


End file.
